My love for charmeleon
by lozrent
Summary: this is a gay erotic pokemon fanfic, about a charmeleon and the love he has for his trainer
1. Chapter 1 - Charmeleons Feelings

My love for charmeleon

Chapter 1: Charmeleons feelings

It was around midnight when we first started setting up the tent, we had been walking for almost the entire day before we reached a nice clearing in the forest where we could settle down for the night. After i sat down my backpack and pulled out the tent i asked charmeleon to go and gather wood for a fire, he smiled and nodded yes to me before walking of to find firewood. I smiled to myself as I noticed the small blush in his cheeks as he turned around and walked off into the woods. I knelt down in front of my bag and I grabbed the tent and a hammer before finding a good spot to set it up. It took about 2 minutes before I found a nice place with soft soil and I started setting it up. As I was doing this tedious work I started thinking about Charmeleons cute blush and as I thought about it I remembered he had been doing that the entire day, almost every time I smiled too him he would blush and look away so that I wouldn't notice, but before I had time to finish my thoughts I heard Charmeleon coming back.

"Char!"

I chuckled as I looked at him "hey, back already?" I said with a smile

"Char" he said happily

"Well I just finished putting up the tent so why don't you just make the fire close to the tent and ill cook us up some food?"

His eyes light up as I mention food and he rushes over to me, stopping around 3 meters behind me where he drops the logs. He smiles happily as he starts stacking some of the firewood, and about a second later I feel warmth coming from behind me.

I chuckle as I look at Charmeleon, who has already sat down in front of his fire "you really are quick to do things when food is involved aren't ya?"

"Char!" he says happily "alright I guess I should start cooking then" I say as I stand up and I walk over to my bag, picking it up and carrying it over to the tent. I pull out a pot, a knife, a cutting board, some meat, water and a couple of vegetables and I start chopping it up before putting it in the pot and then hanging it over the fire.

"Alright just a couple of minutes now and we should have food" I smile to Charmeleon and he smiles back to me

Half an hour later we have finished our food and I have packed the things back into my backpack, and I have pulled out my sleeping bag and placed it in the tent.

I yawn as I stretch my body "we should probably get some sleep" I smile to Charmeleon as I walk inside the tent, and Charmeleon follows me inside. As I get inside I start to take off my clothes, starting with my t-shirt and then taking off my pants, and as I take off my pants I notice Charmeleon is looking at me as I undress, more specifically he is looking at my underwear almost as if he was hoping I would strip down completely. As he sees that I've noticed him he quickly turns around, obviously embarrassed at what he did. I look at him with a slightly confused look on my face as I finish taking off my pants and I slip into my sleeping bag

"so Charmeleon, do you want to sleep in the sleeping bag with me tonight or outside?" he has always liked sleeping with me but sometimes he likes to sleep outside so I always ask him what he wants to do. He turns around and looks at me, smiling with that cute blush on his face, he walks over to me and I hold the sleeping bag open for him as he slips inside it with me.

I smile warmly to him "Good night Charmeleon"

"char" he says as he closes his eyes and just before I close my eyes completely Charmeleon quickly opens his eyes and plants a small quick kiss on my lips, both his and my face become almost crimson red and I just stare at him, as I was startled by what he just did. Charmeleon thought he had done something wrong as he quickly climbed out of the sleeping bag and ran out of the tent with his paws covering his eyes

"Charmeleon! Wait!" I quickly climb out of my sleeping bag and I run out after him, luckily he didn't run far as he stopped in front of some trees where he was standing with his paws covering his eyes.

I slowly walk closer to him "Charmeleon?" he slowly turns around, his paws aren't covering his eyes anymore but he instead looking down at the ground.

I kneel down in front of him "Charmeleon look at me, its okay I'm not angry with you" I smile reassuringly to him.

He slowly looks up at me, he has small tears forming in the corner of his eyes "look I'm sorry if it seemed like I was angry, I was just startled that's all. I mean I didn't exactly expect you too kiss me" I say, blushing.

I place a hand on the back of his head and I lean in, planting a small kiss on his mouth. I slowly pull away from him, and I wipe the tears away from his eyes

" feeling better now?" I smile to him and he nods to me, smiling.

I look down on his body and I see a small pink tip poking out from his sheath.

I blush as I talk "oh… uhh seems like someone got a bit excited"

Charmeleon looks down and he quickly tries to cover it up with his paw

"Charmeleon, its fine you don't have to cover it up" I smile to him and I kiss him again, this time I kiss him deeply with more passion, I open up my mouth slightly letting him slide his tongue into my mouth as I move his paws away from his pink tip and I start gently rubbing it. His tongue explores my mouth as his cock slowly slides out of his sheath until he is fully erect and I start slowly jerking him off. He moans into the kiss as I slowly jerk him off. I slowly end the kiss as I pull away from him, a string of saliva still connecting our mouths we look into each other's eyes, I gently push on his chest so he sits down against the tree and lean down to his cock, slowly licking up from the base of his warm, musky shaft to the tip of his pink cock. He moans loudly and anyone could have guessed his cock had never gotten this kind of attention before. I slowly slide his cock into my mouth, letting his warm shaft brush past my lips. He slowly starts to moan louder and louder as I take more of his cock into my mouth. I start licking around his shaft, covering it in my spit as he places his paws on the back of my head gently pushing on it, encouraging me to take more of his length inside my mouth. I soon reach the base of his cock, and I start using my tongue to cover his entire length in my saliva, as I lick around on his cock I move my head up and down on his cock. He quickly starts panting as I pick up the pace, his paws push on my head almost forcing me to go further down on his throbbing cock. My mouth quickly reaches the base of his cock and after a couple of seconds he arches his back, lightly thrusting into my mouth as he shoots string after string of warm cum into my mouth. After he finishes Cumming he lets go of my head and he pants slowly as I slide his cock out of my mouth. Charmeleon smiles to me as he stands up and takes a few steps towards me, gently pushing on my chest the same way I did at him. I blush as I lay down on my back and I feel Charmeleon rubbing my hard cock through the cloth of my underwear. He slowly pulls down my underwear; he leans in towards my cock, sniffing around it before he does the same as I did, Licking up from the bottom of my shaft to the tip of my cock. I moan loudly as he slides my cock into his warm mouth, his tongue brushing lightly against the head of my cock as he moves a paw down to my balls, gently massaging them. I moan loudly as Charmeleon takes more of my cock into his warm mouth, his tongue licking around on my shaft in abstract patterns. I start panting as he reaches the bottom of my shaft, my entire length inside his warm wet mouth, his tongue playfully licking the tip of my cock almost becomes too much for me as my fingers dig into the ground. He move his head up and down on my cock but it doesn't take long before my cock start throbbing and I start lightly humping into his mouth, Charmeleon understands I'm about to cum so he quickly moves his mouth down to the bottom of my shaft and right before I cum he bites lightly onto my shaft making me let out a single loud moan in a mix of pain and pleasure as I shoot string of warm cum down his throat, my fingers dig deep into the ground. I pant as I stop Cumming and Charmeleon slowly sides my cock out of his warm mouth, and he starts licking around my shaft, where he bit down.

"t-that felt amazing" I say as I pant and I smile too him

He looks up at me as he licks the small bite holes

"don't worry about that, the bite actually made it feel even better" as soon as I say this I notice Charmeleons face becomes brighter as he licks one last time.

I smile as I slowly stand up "now, we should probably head off to bed" Charmeleon smiles to me as we walk back into the tent together and we get in the sleeping bag, both of us fall asleep almost immediately, but not before I give him a small good night kiss.


	2. Chapter 2 - Telling the team

Chapter 2

Telling the Team

It had been about a week since Charmeleon told, or rather showed me how he felt. We hadn't don't anything as sexual as that since, other than the occasional make out sessions we had while we rested. We had been planning to tell my other Pokémon about our relationship but we weren't completely sure how the others would react to the thought of Charmeleon and I being together, so we decided to wait for a while….that was until we didn't exactly have a choice in telling them. A few days ago we had set up a small camp right outside of celadon city on route 16, as I didn't feel like spending an hour trying to find a place to sleep in the town. At about 7pm I let all of my Pokémon out of their Poke balls so that we could all eat together, among my team so far where one very playful Growlithe and I silent and somewhat shy Buizel as he was the newest member of the team, though he seemed like he was starting to loosen up a bit. I smiled to them as they came out of their balls

"Why don't you guys go play for a bit while Charmeleon and I cook the food?"

What I got in response was a happy and excited growl from Growlithe as he pretty much started dragging Buizel off to a large clearing nearby that we saw earlier. I chuckle softly as I watch them before I sit down in front of a pile of logs

"You mind lighting it on fire?" I ask Charmeleon, smiling

"Char" he said happily as he used ember on the pile, which quickly created a nice warm fire.

"Thanks" I smile to him as I start rummaging through my back pack for a saucepan and some food ingredients.

After I've gotten everything I need out of my bag I fill the saucepan with some water and I chop opp some meat and vegetables. I then hang the saucepan over the warm fire and I put the ingredients and some seasoning in it.

"now all we got to do is wait" I smile to Charmeleon as I lay down on the ground close to the fire , I soon feel Charmeleon laying down besides and he then places his head on my chest.

I smile as he closes his eyes and slowly dozes off, I lay like that with Charmeleons head on my chest for a few minutes until the water starts boiling and I gently lift him off my chest so that I don't wake him up, and I start stirring in the boiling hot water. I looked back at Charmeleon, and I smiled as I saw he had now curled up into a ball while sleeping. I grabbed a spoon from my backpack and I dipped it into the soup to give it a taste. It didn't taste amazing but it wasn't bad either so I figured I might as well go and get the other two so that we could eat. I slowly stood up and I started walking towards the clearing where Growlithe and Buizel had gone. When I found them they were running around and chasing each other. I smiled to myself as I watched them play for a bit before I told them that the food was ready, and then instead of running after each other they ran as fast as they could, straight past me and towards our little camp. I laughed to myself as I walked after them back, once I was there I filled up three of the bowls with the soup and I placed one in front of Buizel, and one in front of Growlithe and then I placed one next to Charmeleon.

I gently nudged him as I spoke "hey Charmeleon, it's time to eat"

He slowly sat up, half awake. I smiled to him and then he kissed me deeply, obviously too sleepy to remember that Growlithe and Buizel were out of their poke balls. I blushed deeply as he kissed me and I could see in the corner of my eye, Growlithe and Buizel stop eating and staring confused at us. After kissing me for a couple of seconds Charmeleon slowly wakes up a bit more and then realises that Growlithe and Buizel are right behind me, and he quickly breaks the kiss and stares into the ground pretending like it never happened, with a deep blush on his face.

I smile nervously as I turn towards Growlithe and Buizel "well I guess we should probably tell you what's going on"

"Buizel kissed me because, uhhh for the past week or so we have been in sort of a relationship."

Growlithe and Buizel stare at us, almost shocked for a few seconds

"w-we were going to tell you, we just wanted to wait for the right time to do it"

I turn back to Charmeleon "do you think you could talk to them?"

He sighs and then he stands up and walks over to them, I sit patiently and wait as they talk with each other.

**Charmeleons POV**

I walked over to them slowly, I was really nervous because I could easily see that they were slightly shocked and confused

"O-okay first of all, you aren't angry about this are you?" I said nervously

They looked at each other for a second before facing me again and Growlithe spoke " no we aren't angry with you guys, we are just a bit confused about how all this happened, I mean we didn't even know you where, you know, uhhh gay"

I blushed brightly "oh yeah, I kind of didn't know about that myself until I kissed him, and that pretty much how it started too. We were about to go to sleep and for some reason I…I kissed him"

They both smiled a bit to me as Buizel said "and then?"

"W-well I freaked out and I ran out of the tent, then he came out we kissed some more, and id rather not go into details about what happened after then" I say with a chuckle as I blush again

They both smile reassuringly to me "well don't worry we don't mind" Growlithe said with a soft voice" but it would have been nice to know sooner, but we are glad that you found a mate, we didn't expect that you'd get a human as a mate, or a male for that matter but we are happy for you guys anyways" they smile

"T-thanks guys"

**Trainers POV**

I sat completely still, for a few minutes as I watched them talk, hoping that everything was alright. After about three minutes Charmeleon turned around and ran towards me, jumping into my lap, and kissing me deeply. I blush lightly as we kiss and Growlithe and Buizel both smile as they watch us. Charmeleon then slowly breaks the kiss and I smile to him as I look deep into his eyes.

"I guess that means everything is okay then?" I ask Charmeleon and in response I get a happy "char!" from Charmeleon which was all I needed to be completely reassured that everything was okay

"well now that we have cleared that up, I guess we should eat before the food gets cold" all of my Pokémon including Charmeleon quickly start eating like they always do, and like always the also ask for more food once they finished eating what I gave them. After we had finished eating I got them all to help me set up the tent as it was getting pretty late, then I let Growlithe, Charmeleon and Buizel go play in the clearing for another hour before it got too dark. I sit by the warm fire as I wait for them to get back. An hour later they come running back and they Growlithe and Buizel almost collapse from exhaustion.

"You guys ready to go to sleep?"

They both nod to me and I grab their poke balls and I put them back inside, leaving me and Charmeleon alone.

I blush brightly as I stand up and I start taking of my clothes, Charmeleon stares at me and I can see his red cock poking out of his sheath. I smile as I turn around and I bend over as I slowly pull down my underwear, giving Charmeleon a nice view of my human ass. After I've finished stripping down I walk into the tent and I hint for Charmeleon to follow me. Once he gets inside we lay down on top of the sleeping bag and we start making out while I gently rub Charmeleons warm balls, wich quickly makes both of us hard and the smell of his musky cock starts to fill the tent. I hadn't really noticed the it first time he got hard because we were outside, but now I could easily smell his musk since it all got trapped in the tent.

"C-Charmeleon" I say blushing and Charmeleon smiles lovingly to me "I-I want you to mate with me"

Charmeleon blushes deeply as I get up on all fours with my ass facing Charmeleon. He stands still for a little while before he gets down on his knees and uses his paws to spread my cheeks and then I soon feel a warm wet tongue run over my tight virgin hole, making me moan out loud in pleasure. I continue moaning as his tongue covers my hole in warm wet saliva and when he feels it is wet enough he stands up and prods my asshole with his hard warm red cock.

"b-be gentle okay? I-I've never done this before"

He lent forward and rubbed his face against my side lovingly before slowly pushing the tip of his cock into my asshole. It felt amazing, slightly painful but the pleasure quickly took over as his warm tip entered my hole, making me moan loudly. He also moaned as he slowly pushed further into my hole, making sure not to hurt me too much. Soon he started thrusting lightly into me, as my ass slowly loosened up a bit more so that pleasure was the only thing I now felt as he mated with me. My cock started leaking pre onto the sleeping bag as Charmeleon started panting lightly. After another 30 seconds of thrusting Charmeleon could fit his entire length inside my ass and I could now feel his large knot press against my cheeks every time he thrust inside me.

"aahhh! Charmeleon!" I moaned out loud as my cock started throbbing and my ass tightened around Charmeleons cock, I could tell Charmeleon was also getting close as he was now thrusting faster and harder than he did before and he was now trying to get his fat knot into my asshole. He kept thrusting like that for a few more seconds before he started doing hard thrusts and after 5 of those thrusts his knot slowly slid into my asshole. Immediately after the knot got inside me both Charmeleon and I came, I came on the sleeping bag, which created a small pool of human cum on it, and Charmeleon came at least 3 times as much as me as my asshole actually felt full of warm sticky Charmeleon cum, the best part was that his knot kept all of his cum stuck inside my asshole. We both panted heavily and then we slowly managed to move so that we got into the sleeping bag, with Charmeleons fat knot still in my asshole.

"I love you Charmeleon" I said as he licked my neck lovingly and soon we both fell asleep, with his cock and cum still inside my ass.


End file.
